All-terrain vehicles have been in use for many years and continue to grow in popularity, however, most all-terrain vehicles are not legal to drive on public roads and must be transported to a location before use. Commonly trailers and pickup trucks have been used for such purposes. Due to the size of a typical all-terrain vehicle, if it is transported in the bed of a pickup, there is very little room remaining in the bed for other cargo. Alternately, a trailer can be used, however this is an added expense and increases the difficulty in accessing some remote locations. The present invention teaches a novel loading and transporting rack system that safety transports an all-terrain vehicle to a location while retaining the storage area for other cargo in the bed of the pickup without the expense and restrictions of a trailer.